


Tokyo (I Remember)

by Carpathyah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/Carpathyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made the nights as magical as they were was the man who sat beside him. His hair was gelled in a retro curl and his bright blue bow-tie clashed with his wine coloured corduroys. His beard was getting a tad too long but it suited him nonetheless. He was better at understanding the culture than him and he would take him by the hand and drag him to some obscure store or landmark he never thought to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo (I Remember)

He remembers the bar like it was yesterday. He remembers the lights and the drinks and the words he couldn’t understand. He remembers purchasing the bright red pants he wore for three days straight and he remembers the girls using broken English to ask him to talk to them due to his foreign accent. He remembers the bright cocktails and the cute girls in short school skirts and bleached orange hair. The city was always lit up in advertisements and animation characters.

The nights were busy and smelled of overly sugary sweets.

But, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

What made the nights as magical as they were was the man who sat beside him. His hair was gelled in a retro curl and his bright blue bow-tie clashed with his wine coloured corduroys. His beard was getting a tad too long but it suited him nonetheless. He was better at understanding the culture than him and he would take him by the hand and drag him to some obscure store or landmark he never thought to exist.

He remembers when he asked him to go to Tokyo with him. Never being out of England or the United States, he happily accepted and his bags were to be packed for the upcoming weekend.

He remembers how long the trip was and watching odd animated movies on the way there and anticipating a place that looked like New York City but in a completely different language. He remembers being greeted at the Tokyo International Airport by two Japanese girls in almost fetish Attendant uniform.

He remembers staring out the window of their taxi as they traveled to their hotel in the heart of downtown Tokyo. He remembers being in awe at all the lights and all the people. He wanted to explore and eat everything all at once.

He remembers mostly the nights they spent together, riding around on bikes and going into the obscure bars and waking up in their hotel room the next morning in clothes they never owned. Gavin believed he would leave a large part of himself in Tokyo, a part of himself he will never get back.

He remembers the time he kissed the other man out of drunken lust. He tasted like ginger and whiskey as he reached to untie the soft green bowtie that contrasted with his gray button up shirt and red suspenders. He remembers the other man’s hands grabbing at his hips. He remembers the tacky 80s pop music playing the background of the bar as he bit at his bottom lip and told him that they should find a place more private.

He remembers waking up the next morning naked in his hotel bed and a pain in his lower regions. The other man was in front of him, back towards him. His stomach churned but the result of a hangover forced him to stay in bed.

He remembers when Jordan finally woke up, they both stared at each other for an undetermined amount of time. His usually coiffed hair was now in a wavy mess

He remembers the words that the younger man said with perfect clarity, “ _I don’t regret this,”_ In his heart, Gavin didn’t regret it either. He remembers how awkward it was when they finally got up and got dressed for the day. He remembers the tension and how much he wanted to grab at his hand as they made their way through the large crowds. The city had suddenly lost its luster and the only thing he can look at was Jordan. They had made their way up the Tokyo Tower, looking over the city and the traffic below. They had stayed pretty quiet and Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from him. He remembers turning away when he had caught him staring but then looking back. He remembers Jordan’s face; it was emotionless though it was beautifully lit up by the multicoloured lights. He remembers making the first move and feeling him lean in too. He remembers the scruff of his beard and mustache scratching his face as their lips moved in sync to the other. He remembers his heart beating hard in his chest as the knees felt like they were going to give up on him. He remembers breaking apart for proper air and how they were arm against arm on the railing. He remembers them laughing about the awkwardness.

He remembers letting Jordan do his way with him in the metropolis. He remembers him picking out a silk kimono that he now purposely wears only in the bedroom. The garment was red with a golden dragon on the back.He remembers the sushi bars and the shopping districts. He remembers Jordan’s ecstatic face as he dragged him along the streets by the hand. He remembers smiling just as hard. He remembers being completely drunk and singing with him in a karaoke bar.

He remembers boarding the plane to go back to Austin. He almost forgot about the dry American town. He believed that Austin was too calm, too _boring,_ compared to Tokyo.

He remembers leaving a piece of his heart in Tokyo and the rest of it in Jordan’s hands.

He looks back at Jordan, and he smiles, as Tokyo never left them.


End file.
